Every Waking Moment
by Kagome Yuki Niwa
Summary: HinataxKagome YURI! A subordinate can not want their captain and as an heriess, loving a female was tabboo. Reconstructed !


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto.

**_Genre_**

_: Romance_

**_Pairing_**

_: Hinata/Kagome_

**Every Waking Moment **

x . . . . x

Rain drizzled from the sky, thunderclouds looming and rolling overhead. Pert, pink lips were curled into a soft and gentle smile as they moved quickly through the streets of Konoha. Though the small figure carried no umbrella [due to the fact the rain had been a random weather change], she bore no scowl upon her pretty, classic features. Long, dark hair, purple in color clung to her cheeks and her clothing, her pale eyes bright and excited as she continued her trek, picking up the pace.

She wanted to very badly to get to her destination for her _date _on this particular evening and though it wasn't a real, _true _date, more of a dinner between friends - she couldn't help but think of it as a date-date. The one where two people meet, exchange idle touches, and kiss before they go separate ways for the evening. The thought alone had her pale cheeks flaming a deep, vibrant red, after all. the thought was practically scandalous on so many levels.

As a subordinate, she could not have feelings for her taichou in any way.

As the Hyuuga Clan heiress, she couldn't have feelings for a female.

Kagome Higuashi was both and Hinata Hyuuga ... well, she couldn't help herself.

Love swept by her once, she wouldn't allow it again.

As though hearing her thoughts, the previous holder of her affections called out to her, his richly toned voice, piercing through the downfall. Stopping under a small vendor roof, Hinata waited for the vibrant blond to catch up with her. Crystalline blue eyes shone happily, a goofy smile curling his lips almost attractively and yet, Hinata was not moved to blush as she used to, a fact that Naruto would tease her relentlessly over now that he knew why she used to blush so terribly.

"Hey there, Hinata-chan!" he rumbled lowly, dressed into an outfit that resembled his late teen years.

"Hello, Hokage-sama." Hinata greeted, beginning to bow but his hand on her shoulder stopped her. He scowled lightly at her and shook his head.

"Not this crap again. Quit that!" he grumbled. Hinata smiled softly and gave a quick nod of her head. Removing his hand, his eyes moved pointedly along her figure though there was nothing sexual or predatory in his gaze. "What brings you out in this weather?"

"Dinner!" Hinata stated softly, a blush blazing upon her cheeks once more.

A single brow arched and Naruto hummed, "Dinner, hm? With whom?"

"Oh, Naruto-san! Y-you ask too m-many questions!" she stuttered out and those crystalline eyes narrowed.

"You only stutter when you're_ really_ nervous. As Hokage, I have to know what my citizens are up to, ne?" he inquired, arms crossed over his chest, tone teasing.

"I'm off to dinner with Kagome-chan!" Hinata murmured hurriedly. The kyuubi-vessel's brows furrowed for a moment as he tried to decipher what she said. After a moment, a fox-like grin worked onto his lips, amde all the more devilish with his whisker marked cheeks.

"With Kagome-chan, ne?" a far of look came to his eyes for just a moment before he shook himself from his reverie, "If I weren't happily married... " he murmured and Hinata gaped at him. He tossed his hands up in a 'what can you do' manner. "She's hot!" Hinata continued to gape and he shrugged his shoulders. "Well... " he began. "... you two have a nice night and don't do anything I wouldn't do! I have to get home, Ino's having these ridiculous cravings!" he shuddered and made a face before running off with a backward wave of his hand.

She frowned lightly, expecting a warning from the kitsune holder. Regardless of their friendship, he should have at least issued some type of, 'Remember, relations are off limits between a taichou and subordinate' especially because he was the hokage!

Glancing at her watch, Hinata made a sound of distress and continued onto Kagome's small, but homely apartment.

Soaked to the bone, she stopped before an apartment complex and took the steps two a time to the second floor. Knocking almost tentatively, Hinata waited. A second later, the door swung open and there Kagome stood with a bright smile. The smile quickly faded and she scowled and she dragged the younger girl [only by three years] inside. "Really, Hinata-chan, you're completely soaked!" The door closed behind the young shinobi and Kagome sent her a small frown while they stood in the doorway. "Don't move."

Hinata stood, water dripping onto the floor, and waited for Kagome to return.

When she did return, it was with a large, fluffy, dark green towel.

"Here, Hinata-chan, go get dry in the restroom and I'll bring you a change of clothing." Nodding her head, Hinata moved quickly to the bathroom as to not put water everywhere. Stripping down bare, she placed her wet clothing to dry on the shower rod and waited until a knock came at the bathroom door and a small hand was shoved through as it opened slightly. Hinata changed quickly into the large black shirt and white shorts and made her way to the kitchen where she heard Kagome humming.

Clearing her throat, Kagome turned and Hinata had a chance to actually _see _the woman before her. Her long, ebony hair was twisted into a messy bun and held by a clip. There was no make-up on her pretty face but her lips were naturally, red, her cheeks almost always flushed, and her lashes were long. There was no need to make herself seem prettier than she was because she was already gorgeous. Kagome was dressed similarly in a crimson shirt rather than black and dark blue shorts rather than white.

She flashed Hinata a smile, "Sorry for the rather abrupt greeting, I wanted to make sure you were nice and dry. I didn't want you to catch cold!" Hinata quickly nodded her head and rubbed her arms slowly.

"Did you need help in the kitchen, Kagome-chan?" Hinata asked and Kagome once again flashed her a smile.

"Sure! You can help cut vegetables!"

Heart beating rapidly within her chest, Hinata made her way into the kitchen, a smile of her own tossed Kagome's way.

.

Dinner passed with small talk and the two females were laughing happily on the couch, each curled along opposties of the couch with a cup of coffee. After a particularly long bout of giggles, Kagome turned a solemn gaze to the young kunoichi.

"I remember when I first came to Konoha... " she murmured wistfully.

Hinata sighed and nodded her head, "Me too, I was fourteen and such a shy little thing. You were seventeen and you looked like hell had come to several times over."

"Now look at us, five years later." Turning cerulean orbs to the Hyuuga heiress she leaned over and placed her mug on the small table in front of the couch. Turning toward the slightly small woman, she leaned over a gripped her hand in hers and stated very softly, "Don't freak out." Hinata tensed almost immediately and gripped the other woman's hand back tightly. "I requested a reassignment position. I will no longer be head of your sect."

Panic filled Hinata for several moments and her mug joined Kagome's on the table. "What - why - Kagome-chan!"

Kagome fixed her with an amused glance, "I said not to freak out and what to do you do? You freak out!"

"You're my taichou! Of course I'm going to be upset! Why? I just don't understand - " Kagome sighed softly and leaned over, her hand coming around the other girl's neck and pulling her close as to capture her lips in a hungry, passionate, yet sweet kiss. Hinata could only sit there frozen and Kagome pulled away, her eyes dark.

"Inter-rank relationships are forbidden." she murmured softly, almost hoarsely. "I sent my request to the Hokage last week and he approved it."

Pale eyes widened in realization, understanding why Naruto hadn't said anything in regards to the dinner. Hinata sat their gaping for the second time during the evening and Kagome leaned over, cerulean gaze bright with excitement and anticipation. Her lips caught Hinata's again and her heart soared in her chest. There was no panic this time, but merely a softness. Hinata stopped thinking and just _moved_. She _felt_.

Kagome, though infinitely kind, had never shown any real favoritism for the Hyuuga heiress.

So Hinata constantly doubted any possible affection for the older woman.

Yet now, there was no room for doubt.

Not with the way Kagome's lips covered hers.

Not with the way the calloused hands moved over her soft, supple body.

And not with the way Kagome made her sigh and scream.

Fingers touched and tweaked to perfection.

Violtet hair and ebony strands mixed and mingled.

Voices rise as moans fall from soft lips.

They are together in this moment as breast presses against breast.

Hinata has never been more beautiful and Kagome has never been more welcomed.

When they are tired - _sated - _Kagome whispers of a love that can be created.

Hinata shares a deep sadness in regards to their blooming relationship and her status as heiress.

_"The Hyuuga family can kiss my ass - all I want is you... to spend every waking moment with you."_

A protest begins and dies in Hinata throat as Kagome's talented fingers brush over that one spot that has her writhing and gasping.

Kagome loves her throughout the evening and well into the hours of the morning.

.

Days to weeks and weeks to months.

Home had become a tense place for Hyuuga child. Tears are a constant and though most shinobi understood, others fought the fact - protested adamantly - about the relations between the two.

The outsider and the heiress.

Two females.

_Unacceptable._

In the center of town a sound slap is heard and many people stop to stare at the growing scene.

Cerulean gazed angrily into pale.

"Keep your hands off my daughter!" Hiashi growled to the small woman. Hinata gasped behind Kagome and fluttered about worriedly, her hand aching to touch the crimson spot on her lovers cheek.

Kagome's fingers dance along Hinata's neck and a crimson blush began at the Hyuuga's neck. A dark, satisfied smile curled along Kagome's lips as she leaned forward and whispered, "_Never._" her lips brushing Hinata's cheek.

Anger pulsed through the House Head and a growl filled the un-natural silence of the market.

"You _bitch_. I'll disown her. Do you want that? Do you want her to never be a part of the family she was raised into?"

"_Yes_."

The word didn't come from Kagome though; rather it came from Hinata who shook her head in shame of the father that never truly loved her.

.

Playful laughter is heard throughout the flat as the two lovers lay upon Kagome's bed, talking softly about their days.

A small cat is curled by Hinata's feet, a puppy sitting right beside it at Kagome's.

Hinata gazed up at Kagome's eyes soft, "I love you." she murmured gently.

Kagome laughed lightly and playfully whispered, "Liar." before tickling the young woman mercilessly and then the tickling turned into something _else_ entirely.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **Ohemgeee, I redid this one! :) Hinata x Kagome is just awesome. ALSO, if you'rea fan of crossovers you should join this site. http:/ flawless - addiction . webs . com/! It's a contest, challenge, award site and nominations are coming up next Wednesday on the eigth! Alot of the big authors of crossovers have joined and chatting with them is easy! Leave me reviews! :)


End file.
